Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 + (5 - 8 \times 6) \times 7 $
Explanation: $ = 4 + (5 - 48) \times 7 $ $ = 4 + (-43) \times 7 $ $ = 4 - 301 $ $ = -297 $